


Temaram Cahaya di Tengah Malam

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: Malam itu, Rivaille ikut terlelap bersama Eren-nya.Malam itu pula, Eren bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah.[Posted on wattpad]





	

Dorongan untuk mengosongkan kandung kemih membikin empunya manik zamrud terbangun ditengah malam. Dengan mata masih terpejam dan nyawa yang belum terkumpul seperempatnya, Eren keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Menelurusi koridor dalam gelap. Ajaibnya, ia sampai tanpa harus menabrak pilar ataupun dinding. 

Kucuran air terdengar samar dari balik dahan pintu mahoni.

Kali ini ia berjalan keluar menahan kantuk. Menuju dapur dikarenakan tenggorokan terasa amat tandus minta dialiri cecair bening nan dingin.

Eren mengernyit saat melewati ruang tengah. Lampu remang disatu titik, dan siluet anak kecil yang tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu. Membelalak. Bulu kuduk Eren tidak jadi meremang. Oh. Itu Rivaille.

Berhubung untuk sampai ke dapur harus melewati ruang tengah, mau tak mau Eren harus berpapasan dengan Rivaille.

Eren lewat santai, namun agak kaku. Jujur dia masih canggung hidup satu atap dengan pria yang satu ini. Diam-diam zamrud mengintip dari ujung mata; apa yang sir Rivaille lakukan tengah malam begini?

Rivaille sadar ada makhluk lain didekatnya melalui radar tak kasat mata miliknya. Namun ia diamkan. Kerjaan ini harus selesai, baru kubisa melalukan apapun yang kuinginkan dengan bocah itu. Batinnya menyemangati diri.

Eren terlihat dongo memperhatikan tumpukan kertas dan berkas-berkas di ruang tamu. Dia 'nggak ngerti. Pertama bahasa, kedua pokok permasalahan didalam sana. Entah Eren yang bodoh atau memang kerjaan Rivaille yang terlampau sulit.

Biner hijau itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Rasanya ia ingin melakuka sesuatu tapi lupa. Dan manik itu terhenti pada gelas putih yang hampir kosong.

Berinisiatif, ia membawa gelas itu menuju dapur. Membuatkan Rivaille secangkir teh hitam untuk menemani "begadang"nya bukan ide buruk, kan?

Kembali, kedua tangannya penuh. Satu gelas Rivaille, yang satu miliknya. Rivaille berterima kasih dengan gumaman kecil.

Eren duduk disebelah Rivaille. Berniat menghabiskan tehnya sambil menonton tangan kekar bergerak gesit menuliskan sesuatu yang bahkan dia tidak tahu maksudnya, kemudian kembali tidur. 

Sayang, kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan ekspetasi.

Helaian eboni mulai menutupi kelopak mata yang ikut menutup. Eren jatuh tidur. Bukan kepundak Rivaille, melainkan kesisi lain sofa. Bunyi debuman kecil, obsidian melirik kemudan menghela nafas panjang.

Tangan kekari itu kembali bekerja. Namun bukan dengan pena dan kertas, melainkan membawa si remaja masokis itu kembali kedalam kasur hangatnya.

Kalian pasti berharap Eren digendong ala putri. Namun sayang, Rivaille Ackerman tidak bisa memenuhi harapan kalian. 

Eren digendong dengan cara paling tidak elit. Dibiarkan bergelantung dipundak Rivaille dengan bokong menunjuk langit-langit. Tanpa sadar liur mulai membuat pulau di kemeja Rivaille.

.

Eren dipaksa masuk kedalam gulungan selimut. Tapi kakinya usil menendang-nendang kain itu. Membuat tubuhnya kembali terekspos. Rivaille nyerah. Angkat tangan. Balik badan. Namun tarikan pelan diujung kemejanya membuat surai gelap itu kembali menoleh.

"Rivaille..." lenguh Eren dalam mimpi. Tanpa embel-embel sir seperti biasanya.

Hati Rivaille luluh. Ia menggeser tubuh Eren dan duduk dipinggiran kasur. Kaki diselonjorkan. Mengusap-usap surai eboni dalam sunyi.

Malam itu, Rivaille ikut terlelap bersama Eren-nya. 

Malam itu pula, Eren bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah.


End file.
